1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment systems, and specifically to an apparatus for providing proper alignment during board insertion in a card based telecommunications equipment assembly.
2. Relevant Art
Most modern telecommunications equipment contains electronic apparatuses mounted in a chassis. The chassis generally includes, a front access, side walls, and a backplane. The chassis can be enclosed to prevent stray material from entering the chassis and damaging the electronic apparatuses, to prevent stray emission of electromagnetic energy and to enhance airflow.
Most chassis are formed with a series of card guides, which help direct a board into the chassis, such that connectors resident on the board are properly aligned with the appropriate corresponding connectors resident on the backplane.
Various features have been implemented on boards and card guides, which help to ensure that boards are not inserted into the wrong card guide. Unfortunately, there are currently no known features, which prevent boards that are misaligned while being initially inserted into the card guide from contacting adjacently positioned boards. Problems in the field resulting from this inadequacy of design can range from stripping off of components from the boards to causing shorts from one board to the next.
What is needed is an apparatus that directs board installers to insert the boards in the correct manner to avoid damaging adjacent boards during installation.
The present invention provides an apparatus for addressing misalignment during board installation. In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus can include a tab that is formed and positioned on the side face of the card guide. The apparatus deters an installer from inserting boards in a card guide in a manner which causes the board to be misaligned.
In one aspect of the invention an apparatus is provided to facilitate card alignment. The apparatus can include a chassis configured to removably receive the card and a card guide positioned within the chassis which defines a first space. The apparatus also includes a tab positioned in the first space configured to prevent the card from entering the first space.
In another aspect of the invention, a card based telecommunications system is provided, which includes a chassis having a top wall and a bottom wall configured to receive a plurality of cards, where each card includes a faceplate. A plurality of card guides are positioned on the bottom wall in a corresponding and operable relationship to a plurality of card guides positioned on the top wall. Each of the plurality of card guides has a front face and a side face. A distance between the side face and the faceplate define a first space. A tab member proximate to each of the side faces of each of the card guides, where a major surface of the tab member is made flush with the front face of the card guide. The tab member occupies a substantial portion of the first space.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided to facilitate card alignment. The apparatus can include a chassis and a card guide positioned within the chassis to define a first space. The apparatus also includes means for preventing a first card from entering the first space and contacting a second card.
The apparatus of the present invention provides many advantages. For example, although boards are typically installed by experienced professionals, the apparatus can help to ensure that these installers or less experienced installers do not harm the boards during installation. Damage to boards during installation generally account for losses to companies on the order of thousands of dollars. The apparatus of the present invention can help to minimize these loses and save thousands of dollars.